Element of Lightspeed (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Element of Lightspeed. The episode begins with Pinkie Pie making breakfast in the kitchen. Pinkie Pie: Breakfast is Ready! Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah! Fluttershy: They're good enough to eat. Twilight Sparkle: All right, Girls, Let's dig in! So, Twilight and the girls sat down and ate they're breakfast, Just then, There was a knock on the door. Twilight Sparkle: (opens the door) Carter, Ryan. Carter Grayson: Hello, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash. Applejack: What brings you two all the way here? Ryan Mitchell: My dad send us to recruit you girls and your friends. Fluttershy: What for? Carter Grayson: There's trouble on Mariner Bay. Rarity: Oh dear, What kind of trouble? So, The Mane 6 gathered their friends and Ransik's alliance and begin their trip to Mariner Bay. Apple Bloom: Let me guess, There's trouble going on over at Mariner Bay? Applejack: That's right, Apple Bloom. Twilight Sparkle: The Lightspeed Rangers are gonna need all the help they can get. Spike the Dog: I agree, Twilight. Meanwhile in Nightmare Moon's Lair. Nightmare Moon: We must get our revenge on those power rangers somehow. Sombra: I'm sure we'll think of a way. Tirek: My lady, We have a visitor. And that visitor was Prince Olympius. Prince Olympius: Hello, Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon: Prince Olympius. Ruler of all demons. Let me guess, You come to seek vengeance. Prince Olympius: Yes, I've come to seek revenge after what the rangers did to my mother, Queen Banhseera. Especially Diabolico. Nightmare Moon: Maybe there is a way we can work things out. Prince Olympius: I'm listening. Nightmare Moon: The power rangers we seek to destroy are on their way to Mariner Bay. What can I do to help? So, Nightmare Moon and Olympius made a deal. Nightmare Moon: With your help against the rangers, We'll help you seek your dark purpose. Prince Olympius: (shook her hand) Agreed. The two shook hands. Back with the Mane 6 and their friends, They've reached Mariner Bay. Sunset Shimmer: We made it! Rainbow Dash: So, Where's the danger, I'm ready to kick some butts. Then, The rest of the Lightspeed rangers came. Dana Mitchell: Perfect timing, Big Brother. Ryan Mitchell: Didn't think we'd make it, Didn't you, Dana? Chad Lee: Hey, Guys! Joel Rawlings: Glad you all could make it. Kelsey Winslow: How'd you all been? Twilight Sparkle: Well, We were just about to head over to Mariner Bay. Kelsey Winslow: Oh really, We were on our way here too. Chad Lee: Come on, Captain Mitchell's waiting. Soon, They've reached Lightspeed Aquabase and met up with Captain William Mitchell and Angela Fairweather Rawlings. Ransik: (dressed as a navy commander as he salutes) Afternoon, Captain Mitchell. Captain William Mitchell: (salutes) Afternoon, Ransik. Ransik: We came as soon as we could. Sunset Shimmer: So, What's the emergency, Captain? Captain William Mitchell: It's Prince Olympius, He has returned. Twilight Sparkle: Who's Prince Olympius? Ransik: He is the ruler of all demons and Queen Bansheera's son. And I thought Vypra was any different. Diabolico: It's true, I knew he'd be as much of a threat like his mother. Captain William Mitchell: Be careful out there, Rangers. We don't know what they're up to at this rate. Ryan Mitchell: Don't worry Dad. We got this. Carter Grayson: Ryan's right, Sir, We'll stop Prince Olympius, Let's go, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I'm with you, Carter. Chad Lee: Ready, Applejack? Applejack: Darn tootin', Chad. Angela Fairweather Rawlings: (kisses her husband) Good luck, Joel. Joel Rawlings: Thanks, Angela. Let's do it, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Way ahead of you, Joel! Kelsey Winslow: Are you up for it, Rarity? Rarity: Indeed I am, Kelsey. Dana Mitchell: Get ready, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: I'm more then ready, Dana. Ryan Mitchell: It's now or never, Rainbow. Rainbow Dash: Way ahead of ya, Ryan. Outside around Mariner Bay, Batlings are attacking. Rainbow Dash: Batlings at 12:00! Twilight Sparkle: Ready!? All the Rangers: Ready! Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Altogether: Power Rangers Harmony Force! Carter Grayson: Red Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pinke Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! Altogether: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! And the color of smoke appeared as the rangers fight. Sunset Shimmer: Good Luck, Guys. Soon, The rangers do their team efforts one by one. Rainbow Dash: Take this, Loyalty Crossbow!!! (fires at the Batlings) Rarity: And this! (hits another away) Twilight Sparkle: That's the spirit, Everyone! Carter Grayson: Twilight, Heads up! (fires at the Batlings behind her) Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Twilight uses her Magic Sword with one attack against the Batlings. Twilight Sparkle: Strike! Chad Lee: Time for a little teamwork. Applejack: Right behind ya, Chad. Applejack used her Honesty Axe at the Batlings as Chad ducks. Joel Rawlings: Pinkie, I need help here! Pinkie Pie: OKAY! Pinkie and Joel fought back to back with their weapons at the Batlings. Kelsey Winslow: (kicks one Batling) Now, Rarity! Rarity: Generosity Staff! Rarity uses her Generosity Staff and fires as Kelsey ducks down. Dana Mitchell: Fluttershy, Over here. Fluttershy: Let's do it, Dana. Fluttershy and Dana combined the Kindness Dagger and the Rescue Blaster and fires at the Batlings. Ryan Mitchell: Let's do this, Rainbow! Rainbow Dash: Gotcha covered, Ryan! Rainbow Dash and Ryan combined the Loyalty Crossbow and the Titanium Laser and fires. Ryan and Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Meanwhile, Sunset was keeping watch on the rangers. Sunset Shimmer: (sigh) Man, Everyone's really good at saving the world as Power Rangers, But I wish I could be a ranger someday. Suddenly, One of the demon general, Triskull appeared out of nowhere. Sunset Shimmer: Huh, Who's that? Triskull: I am Triskull! You're coming with me! Sunset Shimmer: (as Triskull grabbed her) STOP IT! LET GO OF ME! Triskull: (evil laugh as he disappear with her) At Nightmare Moon's domain Nightmare Moon: Hmmm, What's keeping Triskull so long? Triskull: Here I am, My lady. Sorry I'm late. (as he brings Sunset Shimmer) Prince Olympius: Aah, Excellent work, Triskull. Triskull: Thank you, My lord. Sunset Shimmer: Ugh, Nightmare Moon? What do want from me?! Nightmare Moon: It's not what I want, Sunset Shimmer. It's what Prince Olympius want. Sunset Shimmer: Huh, Are you Prince Olympius? Prince Olympius: Yes, I am. Sunset Shimmer: What do you want me for!? Prince Olympius: With you as my slave, My mother will be resurrected and all of Mariner Bay will bow at our will! Sunset Shimmer: You won't get away with this! I'll never be your slave! Princess Olympius: I'm afraid you don't have a choice. So, Olympius cast a dark spell on Sunset and turned her into a demon. Princess Olympius: At last! It is done! Now my mother will return! (evil laugh) Soon enough, Queen Bansheera was resurrected. Queen Bansheera: (evil laugh) Nightmare Moon: Aah, Excellent. Princess Olympius: Welcome back, Mother. Queen Bansheera: Olympius, My son! How long has it been?! Princess Olympius: It has been ages since you were in the Shadow World because of Diabolico and the rangers. Nightmare Moon: We're in need of your help, Queen Bansheera. We have the same goal to destroy the power rangers. Queen Bansheera: Of course I'll help you, Nightmare Moon. You helped my son on freeing me from the Shadow World, I return the favor. So, They begin their evil plot. Meanwhile back at Lightspeed Aquabase. Twilight Sparkle: My goodness, It was hard work from fighting the Batlings. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, We've never been so tired since forever. Spike the Dog: Guys! Carter Grayson: What's wrong Spike? Spike the Dog: I was outside with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo making sure everyone in Mariner Bay is safe! Then, We just saw some demon capturing Sunset out of nowhere! Applejack: Wait, Sunset's gone?! Spike the Dog: Yes! That monstrous demon took her! Ryan Mitchell: That's gotta be the work of Triskull. Ransik: Diabolico, What do you make of it? Diabolico: (use his power on the monitor viewing the image of Sunset's capture) It can't be! Captain William Mitchell: What!? Diabolico: It's Triskull! He was one of Trakeena's warriors! Loki: It's true, He was bad news! Ransik: Nightmare Moon must've resurrected him. But what does Olympius want with her? Diabolico: He wants to avenge his mother, Queen Bansheera! Sweetie Belle: Guys! Look! (points at the monitor) It's Sunset! Scootaloo: And she's now a demon! Rarity: What ever shall we do?! Twilight Sparkle: We gotta help her before more damage will be caused in Mariner Bay. Ryan Mitchell: Diabolico, Do you know a way for Sunset to be human again? Diabolico: (opens a book) Yes. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225